


i am with you

by adorkook



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: #HopeKookWeek2017, #hopekookweek, Domestic Fluff, M/M, fluff?, hopekook, it might have some filthy, junghope - Freeform, tbh i still dunno how to use these tags, who knows because it's me who's gonna write it, yall issa fluff, yall save
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkook/pseuds/adorkook
Summary: #JhopeVlive is trending on twitter and hoseok was battling with his insecurities but jungkook willingly help his hyung to overcome it.





	i am with you

**Author's Note:**

> so i want to join #hopekookweek too? and also i want hoseok's solo vlive again T.T i miss my sunshine so much and sorry for any errors since im too lazy to edit this fluff shit

it's raining heavily outside their dorm and hoseok was resting in his room while scrolling over tweets on their official twitter page. he adjusted his pillow and place his head comfortably before he focus on something that caught his eyes.

_#JhopeVlive_ it says.

hoseok pressed his lips together before he tapped on the trending hashtag. there's a lot of tweets and mostly from ARMY telling him to go back on vlive and such. they want hoseok to host his live "Hope On Street" again. hoseok just keep on scrolling before the door of his and jimin's room knocked from outside and hoseok yelled a soft 'come in'. there's appear that bunny smile with his tired eyes behind the door.

"hyung?" jungkook's sleepy plus baby voice pierced into hoseok's ears and hoseok gave the younger a warm smile before he pats the space on his bed beside him, telling jungkook to come and cuddle with him.

since they announced their comeback will be during half of september, most of their time was filled in their practice room and studio at bighit building. and— it's hard for this couple to have their time together.

jungkook quickly closed the door and waddled towards hoseok's bed. he immediately wrapped his arms around hoseok's waist and snuggle closer to the older's chest. he take a deep breath of hoseok's vanilla scent before his groggy voice let out some incoherent words that make hoseok chuckled small and card his fingers between jungkook's soft locks.

"are you that tired till you even talk like babies?" hoseok playfully asked jungkook and jungkook look up to see his hyung's face.

"i am your baby, shut up." with that, hoseok plant a soft kiss onto the younger's forehead.

"how's everyone at the practice room? are they good?" hoseok asked again and jungkook hummed a little.

"everyone's good. don't worry, jimin hyung take over the dance practice and the others just fine. no one injured for today....yet. but namjoon hyung did great tho. he's improving." jungkook batting his long eyelashes and hoseok cooed him for doing a great work.

"how about you hyung? did you feel better from this afternoon? your face was red and i think i will just cry if seokjin hyung didn't check on you and tell me it's just a slight fever." jungkook pouts and plays with hoseok's long fingers as hoseok let out a breathy laugh.

"aw my baby is so cute. i'm fine, really. i just need to take a small break. i think i just work too hard. it's been—"

"it's been 20 hours since the last time you have your rest. do you know how worried i was in that practice room thinking about you at home all alone without no one taking care of you? i feel like i want to just sprint home and stay with you." jungkook cuts hoseok's words and tighten his arms around hoseok warm body. hoseok just make his loved ones worried about him.

"i promise you i won't do it again." hoseok leans forward and kissed the top of jungkook's head and pats the younger's shoulder, lulling him to sleep.

"did sejin hyung knows you're home earlier than the others?" hoseok asked again for one last time and jungkook just hummed with a nod as his answer. hoseok understand and whisper the younger one to sleep.

his eyes then continue to read more tweets from his cell phone. all about his solo vlive. his dancing slot on vlive. he's somehow feeling bad but— the comments and everything appeared while he's doing his live slot alone. it's just—

"hyung? aren't you sleeping?" jungkook sleepy voice snapped hoseok out from his reverie and he shook his head.

"why? should i turn the lights off?" jungkook is ready to get off the bed and walk to the switch beside the door before hoseok pulled him back closer to him.

"i'm not sleepy yet. you sleep first okay? it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." hoseok gave a warm smile to jungkook before jungkook's eyes catch hoseok's cell phone on his right hand.

what are you reading?" jungkook pulled hoseok's arm near to him to see what's bothering hoseok's mind. jungkook's eyes read all the tweets and comments and also the mentions on their twitter notifications. he then look at hoseok with a supportive smile.

"let's do your solo vlive soon, okay?"

"i don't know kook...i just— i don't really feel like people wants me to do the live. i don't feel needed. i'm—"

"what bullshits are you talking about hyung? almost half of the world miss you. didn't you read all those mentions and tweets and the hashtag also. i read all them on my way back home just now." jungkook look into hoseok's eyes. he knows about hoseok and his insecurities. he knows all about hoseok. and he also knows how bad hoseok wants to do it too.

"hyung, the fans miss you so so much. and i know you want to do it too but you're just busy with our schedule and this upcoming comeback. your schedule with your mixtape. but please, do it for once? you can do it with me if you want. i would love to giva a hand if you feel awkward." jungkook look at hoseok's face lovingly before hoseok heaves out a long sigh.

"i don't know kook...me and my insecurities— i don't have the confidence in me. but i will try to—"

"promise me you will do it soon?" jungkook stick out his pinky before hoseok hesitantly joins his pinky for a promise.

"promise, stamp and seal." jungkook give hoseok his bunny smile before hoseok also smiled to him.

"oh god, hyung." jungkook suddenly called hoseok before they proceed to sleep since it's almost 10PM. hoseok stopped from straightening the thick blanket to cover both of them and look at jungkook, giving a questioning look.

"i suddenly feel like i want to kiss you." jungkook grins and his face slowly filled with red shade because of his brave statement. hoseok was too shocked to do anything and jungkook need to slap his right arm and he stepped back into the real world.

"you— what?"

"aaah hyung, are you really? you just ruined the moment. let's just— forget what i said and sleep, okay?" jungkook groans and pulled the blanket up to his chest and quickly closes his eyes.

he then felt a soft heart-shaped lips on his plump ones before his eyes fluttered open and saw hoseok was hovering him and smiled cheekily. hoseok then break the quick kiss before he slowly caressing jungkook's cheeks.

"i heard you. and, you already got it." hoseok gave jungkook a wink before he pulled the blanket to cover both of them properly.

"goodnight baby. sleep tight."

"just one? i didn't kiss you yet. how could you 'goodnight baby' and 'sleep tight' me?" jungkook huffed and give out his cute pout which make hoseok mentally flipped upside down for the cuteness.

"okay— then kiss me. come here my baby bun. come and kiss hyung." hoseok pointed to his lips and ready for jungkook attack.

yes, it's a fuckin attack. more to a bunny attack.

the younger hungrily latched his lips onto hoseok and slowly move his lips before his hands traveled to hoseok's dark brown hair. hoseok stumbled back to his pillow as the younger pinned him down and slipped a tongue in between hoseok's parted lips, making sure that he's dominating. hoseok happily received the affection before he kissed jungkook back. then they heard the car's engine outside their dorm and they quickly untangled from each other before jimin's voice rang outside the room and dashed into the room.

"oh hyung, are you— eh jungkook also here?" jimin suddenly slowed down his voice as his eyes saw the maknae sleep on hoseok's bed.

hoseok looks at jimin's face for a moment before his gaze back to the person beside him. he knew that jungkook just pretending to sleep.

_jungkook you little shit._

"hyung are you okay? your lips swollen and your hair— seems disoriented..." jimin trailed his voice before he laughs.

"oh my god kookie! i don't believe you skip the rest of the practice just because of this!" jimin ran out from the room and hoseok just know what's jimin talked to the rest of the boys outside his room.

"jungkook, we got busted."

"shut up hyung. just close your mouth and eyes and sleep." jungkook hid his face under the pillow and hoseok just let out a bubbly laugh before he hug jungkook's body under the thick blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> SUPPORT HOPEKOOK/JUNGHOPE!!! #hopekookweek2017
> 
> yall can scream at me about hopekook and all other stuffs on my twt bcs i love to scream : @ADORKOOK ;)


End file.
